


Appa Emerges from the Moon

by TreatSpace



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:20:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25812694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TreatSpace/pseuds/TreatSpace
Summary: Appa has a mystical experience one forlorn night.
Kudos: 1





	Appa Emerges from the Moon

Aang, Sokka and Katara are caruzing through a market town in the distance in the background. The moon shines in the distance. The camera swoops down, and the camera is cut to a close up of the moon. The camera pans right as the camera begins to move towards the moon. Appa enters the scene.

Camera zooms to the moon and tilts down to the moon, revealing Appa's face. Appa's face is lit by the moon's glow and the moon's glow is smeared over Appa's mouth.

Appa's hand kicks Appa's head and the moon's glow smears across Appa's face.

Appa's face starts to glow and the glow burns the moon. The moon flies off the moon and reappears as it hits the ground.

The camera zooms out to show Appa's face and Appa falls. The moon appears to collide with the ground. Appa falls and lands on the ground, where he lands on a pillar of rock and falls. Appa lands on the ground again. He moves to a platform, and slashes a pillar of rock. Appa is standing on the platform and jumps out.

He lands on the pillar of rock. Appa lands on the rock and falls, where he drops down on the pillar of rock and is caught on it. Appa's body falls down on the rock and falls back to the ground.

The camera zooms out to show his body in the air.

Appa lands on the rock and falls, and Appa lands on the rock again.

Appa rises and lands on the rock, where he falls again.

Appa drops down on the rock and falls, where he falls again.

Appa lifts his head and the camera zooms out to show Appa's face and Appa's hands clasped behind his back. Appa is lifted up and the camera cuts to a close up of Appa's face.

Appa begins to shriek and the camera cuts to a close up of Appa's face and Appa shudders. Appa is now standing up and the camera cuts to a close up of Appa's face. Appa gets up. Appa begins to cry.

Appa is looking down at Appa. Appa looks at Appa and shoots a cry of surprise. Appa's face is lit by the moon and the moon's glow burns the moon.

Appa's eyes turn wide and it's around Appa's head. Appa's head is lit by the moon and the moon's light glows behind Appa. Appa's face lights up and Appa flies off screen. Appa lands on Appa's head and Appa flies off screen. Appa lands on Appa's head again and it splits Appa's arm into two pieces and Appa flies off screen.

Appa emerges from the moon. Cut to a close up of Appa's face. Appa flies off screen and reappears before him.

Appa's hair begins to glow and he is glowing. Cut to a close up of Appa's face.

Appa flies off screen and reappears. Appa's face lights up and Appa flies off screen.

Appa flies off screen and reappears.  
Appa flies off screen and reappears.  
Appa flies off screen and reappears.


End file.
